


All In

by dispatchwithlove



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Garrus Vakarian, Clueless Garrus Vakarian, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dispatchwithlove/pseuds/dispatchwithlove
Summary: What if Shepard and Garrus had that sparring conversation, but Shepard was too subtle and Garrus too oblivious? What if they just went on after that, and both were confused about what the hell happened and disappointed it hadn’t gone differently?What if one night, during shore leave, Shepard says fuck it and does something Garrus never expects?
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Blueboxness. Many thanks!

Most of the crew were still having fun when Shepard and Garrus decided to make their way back to the Normandy, just the two of them. They were both early risers and consumed enough liquor to make that difficult. 

While walking from the club to the ship, they stopped every few minutes to lean against a railing or sit on a bench. Garrus wasn’t sure if it was because they were slightly drunk and needed those moments to gather their faculties or because they both wanted more moments like this. But, the time seemed to fly by as they laughed, talked, and sometimes just enjoyed a moment of comfortable silence. 

Once back on the ship, Garrus was still in no hurry for their night to end. As they ambled towards the elevator, their steps sounded like heavy thumps against the metal floor. The CIC was deserted and atypically quiet; the only sound was the gentle hum of equipment and their laughter.

A faint orange glow cast by the galaxy map landed across the room. It made Shepard’s skin look warmer, and reminded him of the cool command she displayed when standing at the head of the galaxy map. The rest of the lights were dimmed since everyone was still enjoying their leave. Glancing down at his omni-tool, he realized they’d spent an entire hour walking back. He no longer felt the effects of alcohol as strongly as he did when they left. Shepard’s speech wasn’t as slow or meandering as it had been, so he guessed her buzz had worn off as well. 

Shepard leaned back against the galaxy map console and looked up at him, still laughing about the guy who tried and failed to flirt with her at the bar. That might have had something to do with Garrus shooting the guy an intimidating look, but Garrus would never admit to it; he was still trying to downplay his recent and confusing interest in his commander. 

“I’m going to send you a shot of that guy’s face the moment he realized you’re _the_ Commander Shepard.” Garrus lifted his omni-tool and pointed a finger to do just that.

Her hand shot out, catching his forearm and pulling it back. “Please tell me you didn’t record that,” she begged. Her smile made her cheeks swell and turn pink. He stared longer than he should have at the woman who’d become one of the best friends he ever had. 

“Of course I recorded that ridiculous pyjak. It was the funniest thing I’ve seen in days.”

“I’m glad that my rejection is funny to you.” Her eyes were bright, and he wondered if it was because she was half-drunk or if she was just happy. At least he could tell that she wasn’t upset about the guy running off, which made Garrus swell with satisfaction. 

“He didn’t reject you, Shep. _He_ _ran from you_.”

That got him a smack in the keel – a hard smack. 

“Ow, Shep.”

She rose from the console, and they continued to walk towards the elevator. 

“Sorry, you usually have armor on.”

“Oh, it’s ok. I’m used to you taking my breath away.” 

She shot him a playfully reprimanding look. “You are such a tease. Careful, or I might get flustered.”

He ignored the flutter her little provocation gave him to rub lightly at his chest where she had smacked him. Not because it hurt, but because the touch lingered on his carapace. He hoped rubbing that tingling sensation away would make his thoughts go away too. 

They’d been lightly teasing each other like that, saying things that could be misconstrued as flirtatious, for weeks now. It had started sometime after they went after Sidonis – maybe the weight lifted from his shoulders made him relax a little bit too much around his CO. 

“What?” Her warm voice tickled his chest. “I took you for the type that likes it rough.” 

But not _that_ flirtatious. 

A single browplate rose as he gave her a side-look. “Who’s the tease now?”

She just smiled at him before her eyes fell to the floor for a moment, and he swore that flush on her cheeks was even brighter—a warm, deep pink glow. 

Expecting her to press the button to call the elevator, he leaned against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest, and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the way she was looking at him. 

Instead of calling the elevator, she raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder. That light, innocent touch brought life to his senses, which he tried to ignore. 

While she lifted her boot and started to work at tucking in a wayward lace, her hand gave his shoulder a squeeze. Her satisfied hum teased him. “Very nice muscle definition, Vakarian. Bet you can really throw a girl around.”

“You’re very funny tonight, Shepard,” he drawled, refusing to let her fake flirting go to his head. He refused to turn this into another awkward encounter, like the time he’d rattled off dumb stories about his impeccable sparring skills that sent her slinking through the battery doors with a disappointed look on her face. 

But she wasn’t slinking away from him now. She was holding onto his shoulder with a firm, familiar grip. She eyed him slowly while she fidgeted with the bootlace, discerning gaze studying him. She would have made a damn good detective with eyes like that – he imagined that in another world, they would have been great partners. He might have even stayed with C-Sec if she’d been around to make the job more interesting. Shepard was filling him with all sorts of confusing, curious, undignified thoughts. His best defense against them was to play this off, ignore it, and brush it aside — just like he had brushed aside that confusing moment in the battery. 

“You know, you’re always so cool, Garrus,” she said. His heart thumped, and he tried to decide whether he wished she’d remove her hand from his shoulder or put it somewhere else on his body. “I’d love to see what makes you crack. What would I have to do to shock Officer Vakarian, hm?”

“You think no one has ever pretended to flirt with me? It’s the easiest trick in the book. You know, do a sexy little wink to get out of a citation. It gets old real quick.”

Her keen, studying eyes and subtle smirk captured his attention. “Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone is attracted to you?”

A heavy sigh fell from his chest while he looked from her to the elevator that refused to arrive. “They weren’t attracted to me – they wanted to get out of a ticket.”

She didn’t look at him when she said, “I don’t see any badge, and I’m not breaking any laws. So, tell me, what am I doing?”

Now that got his attention – his slack mandibles were clear evidence of that. 

Before he could react, she continued. “Alright, so you’re not impressed by winks,” she said as if she was taking notes. “What _does_ get your attention?”

She finally finished tucking that lace in, but when she removed her hand from his shoulder, her fingers brushed down his arm. For a second, he could imagine her fingers brushing down his waist, too, but instead of fulfilling that little wish of his, she tucked her hand inside her pocket.

“You’re trying to get a rise out of me, Shepard.”

She answered with a cock of her head and a shrug of her shoulders. It wasn’t a confirmation or a denial. 

Her eyes were on him. He could hear her steady breaths against the quiet CIC. Not once, but twice, she turned her face to him. Each time, it seemed like she was on the verge of saying something, but she just turned back to watch for the elevator’s arrival. He’d give anything to know what had been on the tip of her tongue.

They simply stood there, though, for what felt like an eternity. 

“Damned elevators take so damn long,” Garrus muttered impatiently. She didn’t say anything, though. All she did was smile. By then he was dying to know what she was thinking. 

Finally, she said, “To say my weak attempts at flirting with you are fake would imply that the sentiment is false. My sentiment is one hundred percent sincere, whether or not my intent is to make you blush.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but turians don’t typically blush from teasing. Usually takes a bit of touching.” What was this, a sex-ed class? He should just stop talking. And what was that about weak attempts at flirting?

“Is that an invitation, or…” Her brow quirked up, then she watched him like she was actually waiting for an answer. 

He cleared his throat. A thousand smooth, cocky, sexy lines ran through his head. But, sticking with his impeccable record of acting like an absolute fool, all he could do was answer with a dumbass grin. 

Instead of running away, a look of amusement fell over her. After stepping a little closer, her hand lifted so she could trail a finger along the edge of his carapace, then she tugged lightly at his collar. Her fingertip dipped in under the fabric for the briefest moment and subjecting him to the featherlight touch of the pad of her finger. And spirits, it was smooth. Mischievous green eyes met him with the most salacious intent dancing around behind them. It made them sparkle in that way that always got his attention. It made him feel like she only saw him. 

Yes, he’d been flirted with before while on the job, but it had never worked. This was working. 

All he could do was stare at her— tactical genius Garrus Vakarian had no plan for this, no response. Shepard giggled as he met her gaze, then she let out a heavy breath, biting at her lower lip so that it puckered out under the pressure of her teeth. Thoughts of placing her lower lip between his and aggressively nipping it tortured him even further. Right there. Right where her teeth rested. He could nip down, tug at her lips and see just how plump they were – because they looked like the softest, most plump little bits of flesh he ever considered touching. 

Thankfully the elevator finally arrived, giving him an out, and they both walked in. He watched Shepard punch the key, sending them to the crew deck. That wasn’t unusual; they spent a lot of time together in the room that had become his workspace and private quarters. But tonight, her teasing made him wish for once that he was going back to the main battery alone. 

Before the doors even closed, she made her way to him. Strong shoulders, swaying hips, and delicate hands lifting towards him had him transfixed. He tried to collect his racing thoughts, but suddenly they were face-to-face. Her body almost pressed against his. Her hand hovered in the air near his collar, so close he imagined he could feel warmth and energy radiating off her and traveling to him. 

His pulse thumped. Whatever Shepard was doing, he wasn’t prepared for it. If she actually wanted this — if she was actually interested in him — she would have said something. Certain she was drunk and unaware of what she was doing, he caught her wrist to keep her from moving any closer. With his fingers wrapped around the slender bit of her arm, he felt her pulse keep a steady beat. He felt her tendons flex under his touch. He felt his own heart thundering in his chest. 

“Just how far are you willing to go to make me blush?” he asked. 

“See," she flexed her wrist against his tight hold, "I knew you liked it rough.”

A trill tickled his throat. Garrus turned her wrist in an instant, tight but not painful, and pinned it back behind her. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the speed with which he moved or the fact that he did it all, but her breath caught—a soft, warm huff of air falling on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. The satisfaction made him hiss. And if he intended to mitigate the sexual tension between them, holding her wrist within his grasp, forcing her arm behind her back so that her chest swelled out as she panted – it was all leading him to an embarrassing defeat.

Maybe defusing this tension hadn’t been his intent, though. Damned raunchy subconscious taking over... 

With a look of pure thrill on her face, she pressed herself against him. Only inches separated their bodies. They were so close that he forgot for just a minute about anything other than her. That she smelled like salt and a calm floral scent. That her body was hot and that her energy was so forceful she drew him in. Those thoughts, and the way her eyes were locked on him with a suggestive look, made his slit swell. 

“ _Oh_ ,” her lips pursed and eyes narrowed just slightly, “I like that move, Officer. Learn that in C-Sec?” 

Something about her spot-on assumption and the warmth in her voice made him grin, but before he could answer, she twisted her wrist out of his grasp, wrapped her hand around his, and pressed his palm to cup her ass. His talons raked over the fabric as she forced his hand. She fell forward against him, then guided his fingers and palm to squeeze the bottom curve of her firm but supple flesh.

He had to admit, Commander Shepard’s ass felt good in his hand. 

With Shepard’s luscious flesh resting in his palm, she made a pleased little sound — a huff and a moan all at once — that made his cock throb against his sensitive slit. “Damn, Garrus,” she purred. “I knew you had a tight grip, but I never expected it was _this good_ . _”_

Knowing that she was just fucking with him, he chuckled. It seemed his body didn’t quite understand that she was teasing, though, because heat rapidly spread from his slit to his thighs. His entire groin ached for her. 

He gathered up his senses to say calmly, “And I never expected you to be this much trouble, Shepard.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Her lips moved just slightly, looking as if they were aching for something. She leaned forward, up on the tips of her toes, and inched her face closer to his. She got close enough for her breath to fall against his lips. Convinced he had to get out of this, and quickly, or else he’d do something he’d regret, he pulled his head back. She kept inching towards him, though. She didn’t stop until the tip of his fringe tapped against the elevator wall. 

“How many drinks have you had?” he asked with calculated coolness in his voice.

“Only enough to make this happen. Not so many that it won’t be fun. If you actually want it, of course.” An ironic laugh fell from her. “But maybe you’re just trying to make me blush now, hm?”

Her eyes flashed from his lips to his eyes. From the moment their gazes met, he was actually apprehensive about what was going on. 

Make what happen? 

He attempted to wash the hope from his mind. “Alright, you win,” he said, using all his self-control to seem nonchalant, “I’m flustered.” 

It was then that he noticed her hand was no longer holding his in place on her ass, yet the curve of her very enticing flesh rested within his palm all the same. He was cupping her cheek, and he couldn’t help but get in another squeeze. The move surprised him, but based on her satisfied grin, Shepard only seemed pleased.

“Oh, I don’t think you are. Not yet.” She said that as if she faced a challenge that she refused to lose. Her hand landed on his stomach, right above his waistline. His muscles tensed, and skin sang. Her other landed on his neck, gently stroking right under his mandible, at the very back tip where his skin was most sensitive and smooth. He tried to catch the light rumble threatening to erupt in his chest, but his attempt was in vain. The subvocal rippled out, giving Shepard a victorious smile. Although he wasn’t entirely lost yet, he was certainly standing on the precipice of flustered. 

He tried to swallow but found his throat tight with nerves. “Just, uh, what are you trying to accomplish here, Shep?”

“I told you, I want to see what makes Garrus Vakarian blush. But you’re still calm and collected like you always are.”

He couldn’t hold back the light, ironic laugh that made his mandible flare out slightly. He shifted his hips to release the tension in his muscles as the head of his cock slid past his slit, fluids dripping, groin aching for contact. She had no idea how often he thought of pressing her up against the main battery door or bending her over the console and ripping her pants down around her ankles. And not only that but cupping her jaw and forcing her head to the side so he could nip at her throat. Force her legs apart so he could thrust into her, hard and deep. 

Spirits, he wanted to take her. Rough and hard, and he wanted her begging for it. 

“Is that what you really want?” he drawled. Somehow his other hand, because he was still cupping her ass, wound up wrapped in her hair. His own body was working against him. 

The elevator stopped. Without Garrus noticing it, they had reached the crew deck. The light flashed, indicating someone on the CIC had called it back up. Others were probably back from the bar too. 

This was a drunk, dangerous little game they were playing. Knowing that didn’t prevent his disappointment, though. Now it was over before he could even let himself enjoy it.

“Alright, this little joke of yours has run its course, I think.” Despite saying that, his thumb brushed down the curve of her cheek, and his mouth parted just slightly, his tongue begging to slip past his lips to feel hers. 

“Are you flirting with me, Garrus? Or are you too afraid to say no to me?” For a second, Garrus swore Commander Shepard actually sounded vulnerable. He told himself that was impossible, but there she was — watching him, waiting for him to respond. 

“You’re the only person in this galaxy I’d never say no to, Shep. But I’m not quite sure what you want.”

Her hand slid from his waist to cup his slit. It was just a featherlight, teasing touch – but it had him aching nonetheless. 

Before she got any further, he wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her away. “Shepard,” he warned. 

She watched him, careful, predatory desire in her eyes. She waited, giving him plenty of time to put an end to this. Moments passed as he desperately tried to convince himself to tell her no — there was no way she actually put enough thought into this. He couldn’t, though. 

Still within his grip, her hand pulled against his hold and traveled the mere inches between them to land on his slit. The fabric of his pants did nothing to dampen the greed in her touch. Behind his plates, his cock throbbed violently, and a surprised, pleased groan fell past his lips. 

It felt too good. Shocks of pleasure radiated throughout his groin and down his thighs. His rationing and will plummeted, and he let go of her hand. 

The door hydraulics clicked, signaling they were about to slide open. Shepard’s hand shot out, slamming against the elevator key. Another click indicated the doors were locked tight. He took a quick breath in, but before he could feel its steadying effects, she returned to cupping his slit. Her plush lips ran along his throat as her hand stroked him through his pants. Almost instantly, the fabric clung to his wet slit. He could practically feel it dripping. 

“Sh–” he struggled to say her name, but she strengthened her grip, making his breath catch and his voice falter. 

She stroked his slit again as her heavy breath fell against his neck. 

“Shepard?” Their eyes met. He felt her chest rise and press against his, then she leaned forward and placed her lips on his mouth. It was his first kiss. It was light, gentle, and without even thinking his lips flexed to kiss her back. 

That’s when she dropped to her knees, leaned back on her heels, and settled herself between his legs. Before he could utter a query or a protest, she unfastened his pants and pulled them open with a gorgeous sparkle in her eyes.

With his dripping cockslit revealed, her warm breath fell against his wet skin. The head of his cock was just starting to press free, the tip resting between the lips of his slit. And there was Shepard’s face, just inches from it all. 

She settled her hands on his tense thighs. Her tongue licked a solid line from the bottom of his slit, over the head of his nearly emerged cock, and all the way up to the top. The movement was slow but over too quickly. A deep growl ripped through his chest, and just as it ebbed into a steady rumble, his cock pressed fully past his slit. 

With one last heated throb, it fell forward with a heavy flop, the tip brushing against her lip as it settled. A satisfied little noise came out of her, something in between a sigh and a moan.

She wrapped her delicate pink lips around the pulsing head of his deep blue cock, reminding him just how different their bodies were. But those differences meant fuck all to him. Because her lips, the plump little bits of flesh, slid down each ridge as she took him in. The sensation made his legs weak and his chest heavy. 

When she had his entire length in her mouth he hit the back of her throat. A moan made her mouth and lips vibrate softly. Sweet spirits, he was not prepared for how good those vibrations made his dick feel. Feeling her tongue and cheeks tight against his cock was delicious. It was galaxy-shattering. He almost fell apart right there. 

As she pulled back, sucking lightly, he wrapped a hand around her tiny, delicate little jaw. Then he watched her swallow all of him in, all over again. Slick blue cock disappearing, inch by inch inside her perfect pink mouth. His entire body shuddered at the obscenely satisfying sensation. He had to fight the urge to let his head roll back and eyes close because more than anything, he wanted to look at her – to see her while she took him in. 

“ _Fuck, Shepard_ ,” he moaned with strained vocals, his heart pounding so hard it almost hurt. Her eyes opened and drifted up towards him when he spoke, but she didn’t stop the rhythmic bobbing motions. He saw lust and greed in her eyes. He just couldn’t look away, and neither could she as she took him in over and over. Tongue lapping along his shaft, teasing the sweet little sensitive spot near the tip. Again and again. Base to tip. Sliding up and down his shaft. Her lips and mouth were so hot and tight. Her throat was even tighter. 

His knees felt weak. Every muscle from his waist to feet shook. His chest rumbled with needy subvocals. Spirits, what was Shepard doing to him? 

Of course, she had been teasing him at first. But this? 

She moaned as his cock disappeared over and over into her hot wet mouth. Desperate, pleasured moans. Her eyes looked up at him with something that he couldn’t help but believe was affection. 

Spirits, only he could conflate an impulsive sex act with something romantic. 

Garrus was too afraid this would end if he moved, so he stood as still as possible so he could enjoy the sight of her working his cock in and out of her mouth.

He would have felt ashamed of the undignified whining sound coming from his tight throat, but she was moaning so loudly he was sure she couldn't even hear his keening groans. 

Eventually, she had to come up for air. As she pulled her head back and his dick slid out of her, an obscene, slick pop smacked between her lips and his cock. She took a desperate breath in. Realizing his breathing was erratic, too, he took the opportunity to take a few deep breaths as well. 

It was then that he realized how heavily he leaned against the elevator wall, cool metal chilling his back. Shepard had him pressed up against it. All her greed and hunger had felt like a wave. It swept him up, pushed him back, and now her tight grasp on his legs and the strength in her arms had him pinned against the wall. Sure, she was on her knees, submissiveness in the very act of serving him, but she was completely in control there. He was just a trembling, needy wreck of a man supplicating to her will. 

As they watched each other, he wondered if she’d say anything. He worried this was the moment she’d make a smart little comment then get up and walk off the elevator, leaving him like this. But she just gave him a cocky half-smile and winked at him, making his heart pound in his chest and his cock visually jump. The obscene movement of his swollen length bobbing up just centimeters from her mouth caught her attention. When her eyes fell to his cock again, her tongue flicked out to lick his silvery fluid that coated her lips – then she dove right back on him. 

A growl even louder than before, so loud he was certain anyone on the other side would hear it, ripped out of his heaving chest. His head spun. Desperate for leverage from fear of falling, his palm slapped against the cold metal elevator wall. Her cheeks and tongue tightened down around him and her lips teased at a ridge. 

He throbbed within her mouth and began to fear he’d release any second, filling her mouth with cum. That couldn't be right — it was too obscene. She’d be horrified. 

He tried to pull back but she just kept going, pressing his legs with insistent hands digging into his thighs to pin him even harder against the elevator wall, bobbing back and forth, taking him, moaning, and sounding like she was enjoying this just as much as he was. She was, wasn’t she? She enjoyed his cock in her mouth. The way she had licked at his fluid on her lip like it was delicious. She wanted to taste him.

Muscles at the base of his spine tensed, his body ready to surge into the pleasure. He wrapped his hand around Shepard’s throat so that he could feel the muscles and larynx tensing and flexing as she worked on his cock. While his eyes locked on the way her throat moved within his hand, satisfied keens interjected his steady growl. 

Beginning to relax and give in to this, he found a delightful rhythm gently rocking into the movements of her mouth. Convinced he’d enjoy the taste of her just as much as she seemed to enjoy the taste of him, he imagined his tongue lapping at her, he ached to run his tongue along her slit just as she had his. Then he’d know if she tasted as spicy and warm as she smelled. 

An incredibly undignified moan erupted from his tight throat when her tongue joined the rhythm kept between his hips and her mouth. _Spirits, yes, right there_. He wanted to speak up, tell her how good that felt, and urge her to stay right on that spot, but he didn’t dare speak for fear of waking from this fantasy. It had to be a fantasy — Shep, on her knees for him, sucking him off like this. Maybe she could tell, though — maybe that little noise had told her, or the way his fingers stroked at her jaw told her. However the message had been sent, she received it, and delivered his request with surging enthusiasm. 

His cock throbbed in time with her tongue that lapped at him greedily. His muscles tightened, and his slit became almost uncomfortably sensitive. He dug his talons into the wall. A distinct screech rang through the elevator as they etched the metal. 

Shepard went harder, tighter. Garrus’s hips bucked, forcing his cock in even deeper. His eyes closed and suddenly, he couldn’t hold it any longer. A wave of pleasure hit him, stars of pure light pulling his consciousness upwards. With her throat resting in his palm he shot into her mouth, filling her with hot cum and, spirits, the release was divine. As he cried out groans of pleasure, she kept sucking him in through it, too, happily swallowing every drop he gave her. Her pleading moans guided him through to the end. 

By the time it was over, he was shaking, huffing, frantic breaths forcing his chest to rise and fall. As Shepard drew her head back, lips sliding over his shaft, residual shocks of pleasure made him tense once again. When her mouth finally reached the head of his cock her tongue flicked playfully at the tip, making it jump and pump out one more shot of cum right on her lip. The sensation made him groan, mandibles tightening against his jaw in a pleasure-fueled wince. 

Why in all the stars was it so sexy to see his cum on her skin? His silvery, glossy cum looked outright vulgar on her perfect pink lips. And he fucking loved it. 

His body and mind froze, so he stood still, watching her and waiting. All she did was mischievously smile up at him. Spirits, he adored her for it, even though it intimidated the hell out of him. 

With her eyes and smile still teasing him, she brought her hand up and placed her thumb to the bead of cum he’d shot onto her lip. Her thumb dragged over the plump flesh, wiping up his cum.

Absolutely enthralled, he watched her place her thumb in her mouth. With a wet sound popping from her lips Shepard sucked the cum off, and she never broke her gaze or stopped smiling. 

She had just rocked his galaxy and was fucking smiling. What in the hell was he supposed to do now? 

The light blinked rapidly at the corner of his vision, reminding him that people were still waiting, probably angrily, for the elevator on the CIC. He wasn’t sure if he was more embarrassed at the thought that he had come so quickly or that they had made people wait for an obscene amount of time. 

No, that was the fastest he’d come since he was a fledgling. There was no denying that, and it was embarrassing. The smile on Shepard’s face told him she didn’t seem to mind, though. 

Her eyes were still on him, and spirits guide him, he had no idea what to say, or what to do. The only thing he could think to do was tuck his bliss-filled cock back in his pants and fasten himself back up. 

While he did that, the smile faded from Shepard’s lips, then she rose from her knees like she was only down there to fix a loose bolt on the electrical panel. She placed her hands on her thighs and tugged at the fabric of her pants, adjusting them, then said, “EDI, can you please tell me if anyone is moving around the crew deck?”

Her voice was smoky, and he couldn’t help but think the cause was his cum coating her throat. 

“Of course, Commander Shepard,” EDI answered. “No one is currently in the halls or the mess. The path is clear.”

After a glance down at his pants, Shepard slapped her hand to the console to open the doors. She stood straight, facing the exit with her eyes trained forward. “Thank you, Officer Vakarian,” she said with a level of professionalism unusual between them. “It’s been a lovely evening.”

Lovely was one way of putting it. Other words came to mind — like confusing, shocking...orgasmic. 

He almost laughed; it was so unusual and ludicrous. What in the hell just happened? And what was happening now? 

Instead of laughing, though, he followed her lead. He straightened his spine and cleared his throat. “Anytime, Commander,” he replied with a hint of sarcasm. While tucking his shirt back in, he stepped off the elevator. A second later, the doors slid closed behind him.

***

Shepard didn’t let her breath out until she was sure the elevator doors were good and closed between her and Garrus. But with them sealed tight and the elevator on its way up towards her cabin, her shoulders slumped as she let out a frustrated exhale. “ _What the fuck,_ ” she muttered to herself, then slapped her palm to her forehead. “What the hell was that? EDI, please take me to my cabin before stopping for whoever is waiting on the CIC.”

“Of course Commander. And to answer your previous question, you and Officer Vakarian —” 

“It was rhetorical, EDI,” Shapard drawled. Her ability to find anything amusing at that point was pretty nonexistent. “I realize what the fuck I just did. I just don’t know _why_ I thought that was a good idea. God damn alcohol.” 

As if in protest of being forgotten, her entire vagina – lips, clit, inner walls – throbbed. That was the real issue. The real party at blame here. “And goddamn horny, stupid, goddamn thirsty pussy,” she added. 

She knew why she did it. She’d been thinking the most salacious thoughts about Garrus for _so long._ Even back on the SR-1, she’d greedily rub it out to thoughts of him casually leaning forward against a railing, his perfect, tight ass looking so good she wanted to sink her teeth into it. Or, to thoughts of the way his arms rose up to tuck a weapon back in its holster on his back. She’d get caught stuttering as she imagined the way his arm muscles had to be flexing and bulging. When he yawned, she saw flashes of his teeth and imagined them nestled around her shoulder. The sight of his tongue made her imagine just how far he could stick it up into her desperate cunt. 

But what the fuck was that? It was just cute at first, a little bit of fun and wish fulfillment as she flirted with him under the guise of light intoxication — she just couldn’t stop. 

And he didn’t stop her. Why in the hell didn’t he stop her?

When the elevator stopped at her floor, she got off, made a quick check for any cum that might have been lost between his dick and her mouth, but the floor and walls were clean. Her stomach turned to a knot when she saw the talon scratches on the elevator wall. They’d buff out easily, but the three sharp gouges, two perpendicular and one a palm’s length away, made it clear a turian hand was the source. And it’s not like there were any other turians onboard, so there wouldn’t be any confusion regarding who did it. 

Cursing the way her pants rubbed up against her over-sensitive vagina – which was currently throwing a fit that it had received no attention in that whole affair – she quickly tucked herself into her cabin. She pulled at her pants again, absolutely mortified – horrified – at the thought of what Garrus was doing and thinking right now. Just two decks below her. 

Not that he hadn’t enjoyed it. He had _clearly_ enjoyed it. That’s when Shepard remembered he’d only been with turians. Christ, she just gave Garrus Vakarian his first blow job.

At least he enjoyed it. Damn, had it been hot to watch him groan and rock his hips while he fed his cock into her mouth. But the way he cursed and purred her name while she buried his cock in her throat might have been the sexiest part of it. 

He had watched her nearly the entire time, too. He had trained his sharp, lustful eyes on her. He wasn’t ashamed and didn't try to forget that she was the one down there giving him pleasure.

That had to mean something, right? 

God, here she was trying to make that romantic. She was absolutely pathetic, turning a surprise blow job in the elevator, given to her friend and subordinate, into a romantic little escapade. What just happened was ten times worse than that moment in the main battery when she tried to ask him if he was interested in having sex with her, and he answered by bragging about his sexy past in the Hierarchy. She tore at her wet underwear, frustrated over her actions and how drenched she was while she walked towards her closet to get a fresh pair. 

Fuck, the footage. The entire ship would get a hold of it and watch it if she didn’t get rid of it. 

“EDI, wipe the footage from the security camera in the elevator. From the moment Garrus and I entered the elevator to the moment we left. I want everything in between gone.”

“Of course, Commander Shepard.”

She could still taste him in her mouth, feel the stickiness of his cum on her lips. Her slit throbbed, and clit swelled. She could still feel his thick cock pulsing against the roof of her mouth as he shot into her. God, that had been so hot. She should have looked at his dick more; it was absolutely glorious. But, her eyes had been on him most of the time, just watching him enjoy what she was doing for him. 

“Wait,” Shepard frantically demanded. “Send me a copy to my personal terminal, but I want it wiped from ship logs immediately.”

***

Garrus walked into the main battery, slit leaking down his thigh. He was too shocked and self-conscious to spend any time in a public space, so instead of cleaning himself up, he went straight to his promised seclusion to gather his thoughts. Just as the battery doors closed, he placed his hands on the console and fell forward, legs shaking too much to hold him up reliably.

Shepard, his CO – his human CO – just gave him the best orgasm of his entire life. 

In the elevator. 

As crew members waited impatiently on the floor above them.

Dammit, the crew would see what happened if someone didn’t delete the security camera footage. 

“EDI, I need you to wipe the security footage from the elevator. And before you say ‘no’, if you don’t do it for me, I’ll figure out how to do it myself.”

“Commander Shepard gave you the authority to make changes to ship logs and security data when you first came aboard, Officer Vakarian. I received strict instructions to treat you as her second in command.”

“Oh,” he said, slightly surprised but pleased, “good.”

“But your request is not necessary. Commander Shepard asked me to wipe the footage just a moment before you did.”

“Oh, ok. Thank you, EDI.”

He pictured Shepard up in her cabin and wondered what was going through her mind. Did she regret it? Was she mortified? He turned to lean back against the console and tore at his uncomfortably wet pants. He really needed a shower and a change of clothes. 

“Of course, Officer Vakarian. Would you also like a copy of the footage sent to your console?”

“I, wait, what do you mean by ‘also’?”

“Commander Shepard asked me to send the footage to her console. Would you like a copy as well?”

His heart thumped, unable to contain his excitement. Without thinking through the consequences, he answered with an overly enthusiastic, “ _Yes_.” 

“Ok, I believe I should clear that request by Commander Shepard. One moment.”

“ _No, don’t_ ,” he barked, desperate and frantic, as she asked him to wait. But it was too late, wasn’t it? Why in the hell could EDI hold simultaneous conversations? 

He sighed and hung his head in defeat. All he could do was laugh softly to himself. 

***

“Commander Shepard.”

“Yes, EDI?” Shepard answered as she stood at her closet. Already having removed her shirt, she tore her pants off.

“Officer Vakarian also requested that I wipe the footage. I told him that you requested a copy, but I’m concerned I should not have.”

“What the hell, EDI?” Shepard tore her underwear off and pulled on a fresh pair. Great, now she _really_ looked like a damn pervert.

“It may be worse. I offered to send him a copy as well, which he accepted. Do you oppose that request?”

“ _He did_?” She pulled a tank over her head. The fabric slid over her still sensitive nipples, making her tense. 

“Yes, he seemed very interested, indeed.”

“Are you talking to him right now? Talking to both of us right now about that footage?”

“Yes, Commander.”

“Son of a bitch.”

“I apologize, Commander. I believe I have made a mistake. Mating protocols are unfamiliar to me.”

“It’s ok, EDI.”

“Does that mean you approve his request for the footage?”

Shepard sat down on the edge of her bed, buried her face in her hands, and took a much-needed deep breath in. Her relaxed, empty lungs felt like heaven. Just then, Shepard’s door chimed. 

“Officer Vakarian is at your door, Commander.”

_Shit._

Shepard took in a breath, pulled on some gym shorts, and walked towards the door. Just to the left of the door, she placed a hand against the cool metal wall. It almost stung against her hot palms. 

She took a moment to gather her thoughts and reclaim her cool, unaffected demeanor. _She could do this. It was just Garrus, her friend. And if he didn’t want the blow job he would have shot her down. Nothing wrong with a little blow job between friends._

After taking one more steadying breath, she leaned forward casually and opened the door. 

Garrus stood in the hall, arms crossed and shoulder leaning against the doorframe. His broad shoulders and tiny waist had her pulse-pounding. Fuck, he was gorgeous. And still as calm and collected as ever. His fucking badass sniper persona would never crack, would it? 

Confident, playful blue eyes met hers. 

“Wanna tell me why you requested a copy of that footage?” she asked. Thankfully, her voice was warm and confident — the complete opposite of how she felt. 

A sly grin caused one of his mandibles to flare out. “Oh, I imagine the same reason you want one,” he drawled. “And it was _offered_ , not requested.”

“Always a stickler for semantics, aren’t you?”

“I _am_ a turian.”

Her heart thumped. Shepard glanced down at his crotch, then right back up to meet his gaze once again. “Yes, you are,” she purred. 

A nervous, pleased chuckle fell out of him. Garrus possessed this adorable, perplexing ability to come off as awkward and scorchingly sexy simultaneously. It made Shepard want to hug him and trail her tongue along his throat, all at once. 

Desperate to cool her heated skin, she ran a hand through her hair. “I might be willing to hand over a copy — for the right price.”

“How about you let me come in, and we can negotiate?”

“Ready for me again already?” she asked.

“Shepard, I believe I’m obligated to return a very enjoyable service you just provided. And, I may have a bartering chip to get that footage.”

Her brow quirked in curiosity. A cocky, gorgeous smile flexed his mandibles out. Her attention fell to the row of sharp teeth that she’d love to have wrapped around her shoulder. “Is that so?”

A pointed finger rose up, his sharp talon tapping his visor lightly. “I have footage from,” he hummed, “a more _intimate_ view.”

His cockiness and insinuation made her smile. More than ready to see him fulfill his obligation to her, she stood aside to let him in.

Garrus brushed past her, moving into her cabin in a confident stride she couldn't help but pause to admire. Suddenly filled with anticipation, her chest rose and muscles sang with eager tension. 

While Garrus made his way down the stairs, hips cocking side-to-side suggestively, Shepard collected her senses to follow after him. Her mind raced with thoughts of his hips and his tongue and the way his rumbling chest made the whole damn elevator vibrate. With a voice heavy with desire and excitement, Shepard said, “Let’s see what you got, Vakarian.”


End file.
